Shadowy Night
by Yumiko21
Summary: "You are not my son! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Atsuko yelled before slamming the door in his face, leaving a young Yusuke out on the cold, winter street, wondering what the heck just happened.
1. Prologue

Kuwabara rushed forward, his Jigen Tō towards Itsuki, swinging his sword furiously in hopes of being able to stop Sensui and his attack towards the barely conscious Yusuke.

The giant shadow, Uraotoko burst with a giant slash of green light running down his face from between the bottom of the inside of his right eye. Out of it leapt Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Mitarai, formerly known as Seaman, burst out of the light and into the shallow part of the lake, but they are too late as Yusuke has just enough time to give them one last smile before Sensui punches him right in the heart.

Yusuke's body seems to fall in slow motion to the ground as everyone close to him feels the moment that his heart stops, even Genkai who is still outside the cave.

"Ura…meshi…" Kuwabara spoke brokenly as they watched his body hit the ground, and not get back up or even open his eyes. Yusuke's body was riddled with cuts and deep bruises. His shirt had been long since forgotten .

Sensui watched, emotionless to the result while he said. "He just died" with no hint of remorse or sadness evident in his tone of voice.

The remaining Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Mitarai were suddenly brought back to reality as the cavern rumbled and started to collapse even louder than before.

"The first doorway has been opened" Sansui said as he sat down on his TV screen, watching them with a guarded expression, not even seeming to care that the Youkai behind him were seeming to be getting closer and closer. "Would you escort me now to what lies ahead?" he asked, staring at the remaining three fighters who were looking at him with murderous intent clear in their eyes.

"I'll go anywhere you want!" Kuwabara muttered as he looked at the ever-approaching Youkai while Hiei removed the bandages around his Dragon of the Darkness Flame and Jagan eye while Kurama transformed into the silver haired, golden eyes Youko.

* * *

><p>"No one will stand in the way of our mission…to kill Urameshi!"<p>

"What!" Koenma shouted.

"Spirit detective Urameshi Yusuke… a direct descendent of the Ma-zoku."

Mitarai watched from where he had been knocked down to, shocked as he watched the Spirit Defence Force (SDF) leader loomed over the dead Yusuke with only Koenma standing in his way.

"That is a vile accusation," Koenma yelled. "And to say it in front of his corpse? It's ridiculous! His mother may act like a monster, but both she and his father are 100% pure human, I had an ogre check into it.

"True as were his grandparents and great grandparents and even his great grandparents. However, if you continue back much, much further…" he stopped as Koenma gave a shocked breath.

"The…Atavism…of the…Ma-zoku" he said breathlessly.

"That's affirmative sir…" the leader, Captin Ōtake said. "It's through that rare phenomenon that we think Urameshi inherited his Youkai blood. And if we're right, which by all signs that we are, he's a generic time bomb…just waiting to trigger."

"That's…impossible" Koenma said weakly.

"Not quite, you see the first time he died; he wasn't strong enough to awaken the Youkai blood within him which is why he came back as a human after you revived him. However, after all the training and battles that he participated in after becoming a spirit detective, we have…amended that that problem. Now there's nothing stopping his Ma-zoku blood from rearing its ugly head…except for us."

"How do you know that he'll be a threat when he wakes up?" Koenma asked.

"...And if your father. The great King Yama, hadn't detected tiny amounts of that Youkai energy shooting out from Urameshi and the tunnel then…well…" the captain continued, ignoring Koenma. "We could have killed one rogue spirit detective only to give birth to an even stronger one. It's good that we arrived in time to prevent it."

"And my father is absolutely certain about all this?" Koenma asked, sweat trickling down the side of his forehead.

"Yes, 44 generations ago, before the Kekkai barrier separated Makai and Ningenkai. That's when the Ma-zoku planted the seed of evil that's now ready to bloom within him. Which is why we have to destroy his corpse before he is reborn!" Ōtake yelled.

"You'll have to do it over my dead body" Mitarai said, startling Koenma and the captain as they saw him standing up and glaring at them both. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, saying that he's a monster, traitor or anything else other than what he really is; a hero. Who do you think he's been fighting for? Who do you think that he selflessly gave his life for?" Mitarai said as he slowly walked towards them, holding him injured arm. "And this is how you repay him?" he asked as he glared at the two. "It doesn't matter what's in your blood…All that matters is what's inside your heart!"

He was cut off by one of the other officers zapping him with a strong jolt of energy.

"You stupid idiot. That's the most serious thing about this!" the officer said. "If left alone, Urameshi will become even more powerful and difficult than Sensui could ever hope to be." He explained, dragging Mitarai away from the body.

"We bring Yusuke back to life once after he dies once, make him a spirit detective and help train him and now you're going to eliminate him?" Koemna asked, repulsed. "Listen to me! We of the spirit world are the ones who made this happen so why does he have to suffer for it. Moreover, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, who have worked alongside Yusuke, are still in the Makai, trying to stop Sensui. Are you just going to leave them there! There's no way I can allow this Otake!"

"Gomen" Otake said as he slapped Koenma with the same jolt of energy that left Mitarai paralysed.

"Why…you…" Koenma muttered as Otake dragged him away from Yusuke's body while the other officer did the same with Mitarai's body.

"Please forgive my lack of courtesy." Otake said as he placed Koenma's body up against the wall. "Our actions have been decided upon as the will of Rekai."

"Captain!" one of the guards yelled. "It's Urameshi!"

Yusuke's body was surrounded by a glowing red light and was rising up from the ground.

"T-this is bad! That's Youkai, not Rekai!" Otake yelled."The awakening has begun!"

The two unoccupied officers rushed over and held their palms up, ready to fire at the signal.

"FIRE!" Otake yelled.

Suddenly, a great cry came from the hole in the roof and a giant bird shadow descended, covering Yusuke's body with its giant wings.

"Pay it no mind, FIRE" Otake yelled before the beast could completely cover Yusuke.

But the shots came too late and the Reikaiju beast covered Yusuke before a bright light exploded from the two. When the light dimmed, everyone looked to see both Yusuke and the bird gone with nothing left to show that they were ever there.

* * *

><p>Yusuke woke up to the sound of his mother screaming at him. Instantly awake, Yusuke leapt out of the bed, narrowly avoiding a broken beer bottle and not even registering that he had long hair, strange markings on his chest or the fact the he had nothing on except a pair of oversized trousers.<p>

"What are you doing, mom Yusuke asked as he was chased out of his room and into the main living area.

"I don't know who you are brat, but I'm not your mom," Atsuko yelled as she backed him up to the back of the front door.

"Mom…It's me…Yusuke." Yusuke said as he wondered why he mother was so much taller than him.

"You are NOT him!" Atsuko yelled. "Not with that hair or those strange markings!"

Before Yusuke could figure out what her words meant, Atsuko had opened the door outwards and kicked him out.

"You are not my son! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Atsuko yelled before slamming the door in his face, leaving a young Yusuke out on the cold, winter street, wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

><p>I know that Yusuke's mum probably wouldn't act like this normally (Would she?) but… I have plans for this story that don't include her. Therefore, sorry Yusuke mum fans.<p>

Translations:

Jigen Tō - Dimension Blade

Youkai – Demon

Ma-zoku - Youkai

Gomen - Sorry

Rekai – Spirit energy

Makai – Youkai world

Ningenkai – Homan world

Kekkai - Barrier

Reikaiju – Spirit Beast


	2. Chapter 1 Time Traveling and Miko's

Chapter 1

Time travelling and Miko's

Young Yusuke stared at the closed door before looking down at himself. He now had long, spikey hair that stops just below his lower back area. He also had weird markings on his shoulders, chest, under his arms and also on his arms near his hands. And speaking of his hands, Yusuke noticed that they seemed smaller and less defined then what he remembered. It was then that he looked over his body and saw that he was no bigger than a six year old.

The next thing he did, like anyone probably would if they found themselves at age 14 in a five year old body. Yusuke screamed and ran away, hoping that this was all one big nightmare.

* * *

><p>It was several days later that we find Yusuke huddled in an alley way only a few minutes away from the local park.<p>

Yusuke stared blindly as he huddled against the cold wall of the alleyway, his only comfort being a red cotton blanket with a picture of a silver kitsune embroidered onto it. The blanket was a good size for him with it being big enough for him to have slept in it quite happily, even if he was still his original age. He was also wearing a long sleeve yellow winter jumper and long dark blue cotton pants. Yusuke was quite grateful to whoever had left him these gifts even though he wished that whoever had given him these things could have taken him with them.

It was with these thoughts that Yusuke drifted into an uneasy sleep and soon he was dead to the world.

He was unaware when a young girl, no older than eighteen with raven black hair and wearing a Kotodama rosary, walked slowly into the alleyway, following a small, beady-eyed, bird-like creature with a blue body, white belly, a yellow beak and feet, and a small patch of black hair on its head.

"Find him Puu-chan?"

"Puu Puu!"

"Ah ha! There he is." The woman said, picking Yusuke up while Puu picked up the fallen blanket before plopping himself down on the woman's shoulders.

"Puu puu puu?

"Yes, he's fine Puu. Maybe a little underfed but that's nothing a few good meals won't fix." The woman said as she left the alleyway and started walking back to her grandmother's temple house.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!"<p>

"Okaeri Kagome, did you find him?" Kagome's grandma asked as Kagome moved past the room she was sitting in.

"Hai!" Kagome answered cheerfully as she entered one of the spare bedrooms and laid Yusuke out to sleep on the futon. "Take care of him Puu-chan" Kagome instructed as the blue spirit beast hopped down to snuggle in beside Yusuke before Kagome covered them both over with the Kitsune blanket.

"Where did you find him?" Kagome's grandmother asked as Kagome returned to the sitting room.

"Puu-chan found him sleeping in an alleyway about five minutes' walk away from the local park." Kagome explained. "I also noticed that, when I picked him up, he seemed lighter than I thought he would and I don't think that he's had very much to eat in the time that he's been living on the street."

"That explains why Puu looked a little green but I wouldn't worry about that, a few meals and he should be as good as new."

"Good, now how are we going to explain to him what has happened?"

"We can't determine that until he wakes up. By the way, where did the blanket and clothes come from?"

"Botan most likely, the clothes had faint traces of her aura on it." Kagome said as she sat down to recount the events of the last 500 years.

* * *

><p>"So how long are you going to stay for?" Kagome's grandmother asked later as they watched the sun go down.<p>

"I don't know" Kagome said. "Koenma said that I need to stay at least until the timeline catches up to where it was originally, after that, who knows?"

"Well, you'll always be welcome here" Kagome's grandma said. "Do you think-" However, she was cut off as Puu started making a lot of noise, signifying that Yusuke had woken up.

"Sounds like Yusuke's up." Kagome commented as Yusuke came running into the room.

"Babaa"

"Hello, my dimwit apprentice."

* * *

><p>It is my belief that Yusuke doesn't meet Keiko until they both start Kindergarten. Also, even if they had been friends at this point, I don't think that Keiko and or parents would have recognised him anyway.<p>

Translations:

Kitsune – Fox

Tadaima – I'm back

Okaeri – Welcome back

Hai – Yes

Babaa - Hag


End file.
